reactorsandrealmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Eloithe Mistborn
Background Eloithe is the third child of the Mistborn family. The Waterdhavian nobles secured their wealth in trade-owning a few docks as well as in resources recovered by adventuring companies and buying up lands containing plentiful ruins. She’s always been kept a bit at a distance from the family business, and never had cause to question her family’s love for her. Attributing this peculiar distance to the assumption that being Asimar the family felt she would one day be called to drive back the darkness, she has never pressed to know more about the family business. Her older brother already manages some of it, that which her father doesn’t. In Waterdeep where she grew up, Eloithe’s day was filled with lessons. By day she attended classes, learning to be a lady, proper etiquette. At night her dreams were filled with her deva companion whispering about the celestial realm and her duty as an Asimar to fight the darkness in the world. When she got a bit older, Eloithe became interested in magic. Peripherally aware of her family involvement in funding adventure companies, she began to look into life as an adventure, finding the idea called to her more than the politicking of Waterdeep. She learned simple weapons, skipping the odd galas and salons where her peers reveled in times centuries past and instead threw daggers until her arms ached. Realizing she needed an edge, She decided to become a warlock. It was around this time her dreams were visited by another, a unicorn of the celestial realm. In exchange for a boost to her own modest magic, Eloithe agreed to a more focused duty in her fight against evil-to protect the natural world and those living in harmony near and around it from being corrupted by evil. Using the idea of joining an adventuring company as an excuse to go out and do her duty as an Asimar, Eloithe began her adventures, wandering from her home and family to eventually join the ranks of Mystical Obscura before she became entrapped in some arranged match or Waterhavian politics. Meeting Adrie and Balasar Meeting Mystic Obscura Though it's not completely clear how they met, it is pretty certain the two groups joined together, after Adrie and Balasar met Lady Eloithe. The other group; made up of Arannis, Plink, Max and Aegon, required coin, and found an advert for a new Adventuring Party. They came together in the house of the Mistborn family, in the Castle Ward District. The Adventure Begins Arrival At Nightstone. Following a job at the Way Inn, Mystic Obscura were heading back up north towards Waterdeep. Upon some discussion, Lady Eloithe explained that she wished to visit her cousin in Nightstone, the current ruler of the town. Agreeing, the party travelled up to the town, taking a slight detour from their original path, they arrived to find a desolate and quiet area around Nightstone. Heading inside of the walled town, Arannis alerted the attention of some Wargs, who Mystic Obscura quickly dispatched. Heading in further, they found the town to be destroyed, boulders from looked like a siege littering the courtyard. The namesake of the town, 'The Nightstone' was found to be taken. Eventually making their way into the abandoned inn, they fought and killed some Goblins who were currently taking up occupation around the town. Finding a woman named Kella, she informed them that the town was attacked by Giants, and it was they who took the Nightstone. She informed them that the towns people had most likely fled into the Ardeep Forest, and she was being hunted by a group known as 'The Zentarmin Assassins'. After some commotion, the group headed out to find the Seven Snakes outside of the keep, reportedly looking for Kella. Eloithe deigned that she was not here, protecting the young woman. Returning to look for her, they found no sign of Kella. Instead, they emptied the town of Goblins, discovered Rillix and headed to the keep. Traversing inside, they found Lady Eloithe's cousin to be deceased, four guards having stayed to watch over her body. As Lady Eloithe commanded them to look after her cousins body, Arannis argued with Balasar over the best course of action. Heading back, they found Kella speaking to the the leader of the Assassins. Adrie transformed herself into a cat, listening in as she learned that they were actually working for The Black Network; an underworld organisation, who would take over towns and turn them into their own, false-towns and networks. Adrie was injured, but the ensuing fight saw them all defeat the Black Network and the Seven Snakes. Before anything else could happen, Lady Eloithe sensed something outside of the gate, and dragged Arannis to close the draw bridge as an Orc Army; The Ear Seekers Tribe, arrived. Waiting it out, the group split up as Max and Aegon remained near the gate, while the others headed to the abandoned shop where they found supplies. However, a small group of Orcs had travelled up the southern river, infiltrating the city from the depths. Corning the group in the house, Arannis and Balasar teamed up to create a distraction as the others fled through the windows. On the outside, Arannis, Lady Eloithe and Plink all fell to the Orcs eventually, but the group defeated them in the end. On the outside of the walls, the Wood Elves from the Ardeep forest arrived and dispatched the remainder of the Orcs. Carrying the unconscious in, the group decided to rest up, and the next day, after Eloithe had summoned her familiar, Zelda, they headed out to Ardeep Forest. Into The Forest The group travelled into the forest, tracking the footsteps of the townsfolk as they found they led into a nearby cave. Deciding against walking straight in, the group travelled to the West side of the cave. Upon entering, they found a huge cavern with two Ogres in it. Turning back, they entered another cavern only to be captured from behind by a Black Pudding. Only Arannis fell, as the group managed to defeat the Black Pudding, and shortly revived him. Deciding on a different approach, the group headed around to the East Entrance, found by Zelda. Upon trying to be quiet, Maximilian, who was blind due to the darkness, tripped with Arannis and they found themselves attracting the attention of nearby Goblins. The Deal With The Goblins & Fight Against The Ogres Upon meeting the goblin, it asked them to kill it's boss, and then he would be boss and allow them to take the townsfolk, who were currently trapped in a cave to the North West, which could only be entered by passing by the Ogres. Max attempted to intimidate the goblin, much to the chagrin of the group, and the goblin only became more annoyed until Mystic Obscura agreed to defeat his boss. Upon doing so, Max then attempted to negotiate with the Ogres, who in turn turned ferocious and attacked. Despite Balasar falling, and Aegon almost following, the group managed to defeat the Ogres and save the Townsfolk. Accepting A Quest Upon returning to Nightstone, the group were asked to deliver a letter to Markam; brother of Samiel Southwell, who fell during the Giant Attack. After some discussion, the group decided to accept the mission, but not before heading back to Waterdeep. The group travelled for a while on their way back to Waterdeep, taking their time as they recovered through their wounds. Arrival At Waterdeep Eventually, they arrived at Waterdeep and found the Inn they would usually stay at destroyed, a drunken wizard fight having interfered with their plans. Instead, they were advised by one of the bar tenders there that they would now be staying at the Blue Tailed Mermaid, an inn in the Dock Ward. Despite Arannis and Lady Eloithe's slight displeasure at this, they headed down to the inn and prepared to meet with Cassian. Meeting Cassian As Cassian, the Liaison to the Mistborn family and the groups Handler, he took their percentage for their job at the Way Inn, and also rewarded them with some gold and a bag of holding for their successful missions. Telling them to make sure he knows of all their missions, and to return them 10% of the profits, Cassian bid them farewell. A Little Rest and Relaxation The group spent around a month relaxing and preparing in Waterdeep, preparing for their long journey to Bryn Shander. Meeting Random The Red Upon returning to the Inn the night before they set out for Bryn Shander, the group found a Tiefling; Random The Red, sat in their seat. Arannis was immediately rude to him, but Random merely bit back before explaining a mission he had. Drada, a Dark Elf (Drow) had returned to Skullport, a secret, underground city beneath the city of Waterdeep. He told them how to get their, and that taking out Drada should be quiet and not affect the trade there. After the group asked what would happen if they came back with Drada alive, Random stated they deserved to be paid a lot more. As Random left them to get a drink, the group discussed their options before noticing someone watching them, as Max headed over to confront the lurker on another table, the group agreed to accept Random's offer, but not without looking like they declined the offer, not trusting the lurker who was now being distracted by Max. As Max continued to speak with the lurker, Plink slipped a note explaining all into Random's pocket as the group feigned that they declined the request. As Random left feigning disappointment, Max returned explaining that the Lurker was an Elven man named Davon Skinner who was part of the Black Lodge, another adventuring party filled with the nastiest, most awful people who almost were the exact opposite of Mystic Obscura, watching as the armed individuals who had been hidden until now, left the inn calmly after Random. As Mystic Obscura prepared to journey down into Skullport, the group agreed to head out at midnight in the cover of darkness, and headed to rest. Journey To Skullport As the group headed out into the darkness, everyone tried their best to stealth as they reached the abandoned house. Finding the hidden door in the basement, they came across the base of some bandits, who they almost began to fight until Plink managed to bribe them into letting the group look for a hidden door, something the bandits didn't believe existed. Despite this, Obscura found the door, much to the bandits surprise as the group headed down into the caverns below. After searching through the caverns, the group fought off rats and water spirits before finding a huge room, where two Ogres currently lay drunk and asleep. Sneaking past, Plink headed for a room, only to return having been poisoned by a chest, but seemingly excited by what was inside. Asking for the bag of holding, Plink headed back, but due to her ill feeling, wasn't stealthy enough and alerted the Ogres, who woke angrily to the disturbance. Fighting the Ogres, the group managed to dispatch them and made camp in the dungeon for the night. As the night passed on, nothing disturbed the group. Upon waking, the group began to gather their things and headed to leave, when the sound of scraping and splintering wood could be heard. A door on the other side of the chamber burst open, revealing two ghouls heading for the pair. Balasar was almost killed in the attack, but the group managed to kill one, while Maximilian used a spell that sent the other fleeing. Where it went, however, remains a mystery. Carrying onward, the party ended up heading down into a maintenance area of Waterdeep, where they encountered and fought a strange type of fish creature, who they did not manage to identify. Plink and Arannis saving each other in a display of teamwork, while Balasar once again found himself in danger. Managing to dispatch of the creatures, the group moved forward and found themselves slinking their way through thick, long cobwebs. Two Spiders from a different Plane emerged on either side of them, and after a rough fight with Balasar almost dying again, the group managed to defeat the two Spiders, with Plink unlocking the gate into Skullport. Arrival In Skullport Upon arriving in the city, the group found themselves among thieves, rapists and murderers of all kinds of species. Keeping themselves to themselves, the group attempted to get in to a higher class establishment, but failed and were forced to find an inn that specifically catered to Orcs. Aegon was the only one who the Orcs would listen to, and managed to get them a room each for the night. Arannis and Adrie attempted to sit downstairs, but Aegon suggested the group move upstairs, with Max bribing Arannis into a gambling game, as long as he came upstairs with the group. Adrie's Explanation As the group awoke the next day, Adrie revealed the truth about Bird and the artefacts. Arannis assured Adrie his promise to protect her still stood, shocking Plink at the fact he kept this from her. After, Arannis left the room as Adrie continued to explain about the book she'd been tasked with guarding. Revealing scavengers had attempted to retrieve it, and that it released a powerful evil Prince; Rynyk Oldoak, into the world. It was Adrie's mission to protect the book, and get the artefacts back to her home, where they could be kept safe. Arannis' Discovery & Aegon's Backstory Leaving the room for unknown reasons, a slightly sad Arannis headed downstairs only to overhear two people mentioning each other. Two orcs known as Garhan and Agronak were arguing with each, referring to Drada in the process. Arannis watched as they left at his presence, noting him with disgust as they did. Arannis meanwhile sat in a booth, unable to get a drink from the Orc Bartender who wouldn't serve him. Aegon came down, and was about to ask what was wrong with Arannis as the Moon Elf remembered the names he'd just heard. Aegon slammed his fist into the tables, before asking the bartender in Orcish where he might find his brother. Aegon then asked Arannis to come upstairs with him, Arannis joking he'd never refuse. As they arrived back with the group, Aegon explained his backstory regarding his brother, although it was stated that this wasn't all of it. Aegon suspects his brother of killing his father, and wants answers, but they would have to head to a tavern called 'The Drowned Elf.' Arannis and Adrie decided to stay back, looking for the artefact, while the rest of the group would head off down to the Docks to find Aegon's brother. A Short Goodbye Before the group split off, they had their alternative conversations. Arannis and Plink exchanged a tense discussion, Plink obviously angry at the secrets Arannis had been keeping from her. Arannis promised Plink he would reveal all his secrets, upon his return. Adrie and Balasar wished each other a farewell, Balasar telling her to be safe. Arannis warned Max to be careful around Aegon, while also telling him to watch out for Plink. The group departed ways, Balasar not trusting that Arannis would keep Adrie safe. The Drowned Elf Heading down into the Dock Ward, Eloithe managed to locate the Drowned Elf, an inn within the rough area. Heading inside, the group found themselves in pitch blackness, Maximilian and Balasar completely blind in the encounter. As Plink made to look around for anyone showing themselves up, Max decided to cast Detect Magic, earning the anger of the occupants; the Drow. The inn, which was full of the Drow, became tenser until Eloithe dragged Maximilian out, Plink leading Balasar as Aegon followed up the rear. Outside, Eloithe was knocked down by a Drow, but managed to catch the tongue they were speaking in, and worked out that the Dark Elf who had sent her tumbling was in fact, Drada Zeltine, the Drow they were currently looking for. Overhearing what they said, Eloithe made out that they were planning to finish the business with the Orcs, before killing them all. Plink volunteered to follow her, Eloithe having Zelda accompany her as they stealthily followed her down the busy streets, finally reaching a dead end in an alley, where Zelda nudged Plink to return to the group, so they could come back here together. As this was happening, Maximilian declared they should return to the inn, and find Arannis and Adrie, who he believed would be waiting for them. Reuniting and Finding Drada Upon waiting for an hour and a half, the group were both shocked and relieved to find Arannis and Adrie alive, Adrie receiving a very worried Balasar, who wanted to make sure nothing bad had befell her. Arannis received a slap, followed by a hug from Plink, who had been sick with worry. Eloithe explained their plan, as Arannis asked her to heal him slightly. With that, they headed back to the alleyway, finding a secret entrance where Aegon tried a different attempt of interrogation. In his rage, he would ask them 'Where is my brother?!" before killing them on the spot. Arannis noted this probably wasn't the best way to interrogate someone. The group seemed slightly concerned for Arannis, when he began laughing after killing a Drow. Eventually the group found Drada, Aegon killing her with a spear, after asking her the question she never got to answer; again. Upon this, Arannis took the ring from her body, and spat in her face. The group was disturbed, Aegon questioning the move, with Max chiding that the group were being led by their quests for revenge, rather then their heads. Arannis declined to answer his reasons. Eloithe and Plink found papers regarding to raising and training Bad Dragons. Before the group could do anything else, Eloithe found a hidden doorway in the floor, and headed down into the pits below. Garhan And The Dragon Kin Upon finding the Garhan, and fighting him, the Drow alongside him summoned a Young Black Dragon, which Adrie managed to entangle and hold down. Aegon, screaming his question again, attacked Garhan, and after a vicious fight, Aegon looked incredibly injured. Luckily, Eloithe managed to communicate with Zelda through their bond, and telepathically spoke to the Dragon, convincing it to cut it's ties with it's master, and go it's own way. The dragon, being convinced, turned on Garhan and killed him, before he was able to answer Aegon's question. Again. The dragon left then, taking the dead body of the Drow with it as it jumped back into the water and swam away. Zelda was vanished by the action, receiving some kind of telepathic backlash, that Eloithe knew she'd have to deal with later. The Disappearance of Arannis Plink, seeing the dragons treasure at the bottom of the lake, began diving in and collecting it as everyone dispersed, setting about counting the money, or resting. A fog swarmed towards Arannis across the underground river. The mist grew thick around Arannis before it consumed him completely And with that, Arannis was gone, as was the mist. The group left, without a member. A Lost Elf While Plink was underwater collecting some of the dragon’s treasure, The fog cleared and the group finally took notice of Arannis’s disappearance. They searched all throughout the dragon’s layer and in the water. Mystic Obscura believed Arannis was washed away with the current and emptied out into the bay. The group decided to check back at the Inn to see if Arannis went to meet them back there. Proof For The Tiefling Upon their way back to the Inn, Adrie apologies to Balasar for her carelessness, while Aegon carries Eloithe after her familiar vanished leaving her exhausted. the group decided that It would be best to provide further proof of Drada’s demise. Maximilian suggested cutting off her head, wrapping it in her cloak, and placing it in the bag of holding for Random to see. After some disagreement, the head finally comes off and is placed in the bag of holding, unaware of Maximilian's ulterior motive. Let’s Not loose our heads Once inside the inn, Maximilian takes the head from the bag of holding and goes to his private quarters. He casts the spell “Speak to the Dead” and the head of Drada comes to life. With this spell, he is able to ask Drada 5 questions, only to realise she is speaking in Drow and not common tongue. Maximilian then brings the head back to the others to help decipher her, receiving shocked expressions and a few screams from the female members. The room settled and Aegon then communicates with Drada. He asks her five questions regarding Agronak, The Artefact, and what they were planning with raised dragons, all receiving cryptic answers that could be deciphered. Drada’s soul then returns to her final resting place, and the team is left with what to do next. After some discussion, Mystic Obscura decides to go to the Mind Flare’s cave and retrieve the artifact for The Book Going Forth By Night. Into the Mindflayers Fortress Adrie leads the adventuring party to the cave the same way her and Arannis did before. Sensing her nerves, Balasar stayed right beside her. The group ventures deeper into the Mindflayer’s cave and they run into two Orags. Defending their master’s layer, they fight the team only to be Brought down by Aegon and Plink. The further they venture into the Mindflayer’s fortress, the group encounters three goblins and one ogre. During their battle, Eloithe is met with a Bugbear and took a serious blow. Aegon sees this and goes into a rage, killing the beast. The other beasts are finally slain and the team ventures forward. Mystic Obscura soon finds the entrance to the Mindflayer’s quarters and they begin to search for the artifact. They search each room with no luck, although Lady Eloithe learns that the Mindflayer is affiliated with demonic summoning. Adrie and Balasar venture forward and run into two twin Vampire-Spawn. The group comes to their aid when Aegon gets bitten by one of the vampires while taking her down. Eloithe sees this and is determined not to have anything happen to Aegon and Eldrich Blasts the second vampire. Eloithe learns that the two vampires were Waterdeep elitist that had disappeared a few months ago. Deceived By The Devil Searching more of the rooms for the artifact, Maximilian and Aegon hear the sound of a young girl crying in one of the rooms. Maximilian encourages the adventuring party to investigate the voice, while Eloithe urges caution. As they venture down the narrow hallway, the voice begs the party for release. Maximilian, captivated by the voice wishes to help her, while Adrie notices that something is off with the situation. Maximilian and Eloithe round the corner and see the girl trapped in a sealing circle and Eloithe recognises this as a seal to trap devils and believes releasing her would release a devil into Waterdeep. Adrie pushes past the team when Eloithe shares this information and tries to convince Maximilian to leave the girl, however, Maximilian was so entranced with the girl he saw no problem. Eloithe and Adrie continuously try to convince Maximilian to back down until Aegon finally carries Maximilian out of the room and the shrill screams of the devil fill the atmosphere. Familiars and Fires Mystic Obscura finds the study belonging to the Mindflayer and his familiar, a cat occupies a desk in the room. Plink tries to communicate with the animal upon realizing it is actually a familiar. Maximilian didn’t want to alert the Mindflayer of their presence and used the spell Sacred Flame on the cat, exploding it into nothing. Adrie and Eloithe become angry and scared knowing that with the Mindflayer’s link to his familiar severed, he will without a doubt come back to his home faster. The adventuring party hurries to look for the artifact and Eloithe keeps watch on the entrance. Twenty minutes pass when two cloaked men and the Mindflayer appear down the hallway from them. They take low strides towards the group and Adrie shouts at the Mindflayer “where is the artifact of The Book Going Forth By Night?” The Mindflayer casts a spell that grabs onto the minds of everyone in the group aside from Eloithe, Maximilian and Aegon. His thoughts invade their minds and he demands what they were doing in his home. Adrie tells the Mindflayer that they are looking for the artifact and describes it to him as he pulls it from his cloak. Maximilian and Balasar attempts to intimidate the Mindflayer stating that attacking them would be a huge mistake, receiving a lightning attack leaving balsa unconscious and Maximilian more injured. The Mindflayer tells the group of his two vampire friends that they had killed and Eloithe tells the Mindflayer that she knew them and for every week that she is in Waterdeep, will visit the Mindflayer as payment for the artifact. The Mindflayer ultimately accepts and tells the party that they will investigate the vampire that turned his friends, bring back that information to him and informs Eloithe that if she betrays her, will use her celestial blood, and throws the artifact toward the group. A Warlock’s Word Before Mystic Obscura is escorted out of Dissumusk’s cave, the Mindflayer gives Eloithe a mysterious cloved stick that smells sickly sweet. He instructs her that she most break this and be teleported to his summoning circle as part of their agreement. Mystic Obscura venture back to the inn and retire to their rooms. Maximilian uses the spell “Sending” to locate the whereabouts of Arannis. He learns that Arannis is in another dimension and relays this information to the team. Relieved to know that their friend is at least alive, the company grows sombre digesting that Arannis is possibly in danger and that there is physically nothing they can do to bring back their Moon Elf. Adrie checks with Eloithe and apologies to her for having to make such a huge sacrifice for her. Eloithe reassures Adrie, hiding her pain from the wood elf. Bird’s Tough Love While the group rests, Adrie calls upon Bird to show him the artifact. Bird is pleased that she found it and tells her that it will now be easier for her to find the other artifacts. Adrie tells Bird that she went through a lot of trouble to retrieve the artifact and Bird states that she was the one who agreed to locating the artifacts and it was to be expected. Frustrated, Adrie tries cutting off her connection with Bird, but Bird had no intention of being released. Bird informs Adrie that this is the life of an adventurer, and that things were only going to get harder. Her task for The Circle of Dreams is not an easy one, and if she really wanted to continue the mission on her own, then she would die. Bird then tells Adrie that she needs her friends to help her get through this and that it is okay for them to help her with her burdens. Adrie drinks this harsh reality, and thanks Bird for keeping her grounded. Magic Matter Aegon goes down to the main floor of the inn and asks the bartender if he knew of any of his tribe members are still in Skullport, however the bartender didn’t seem to recall any of that information. Aegon buys a keg of Ale and takes his leave with the rest of the group. The Company goes to a local magic shop to determine what each of their items can do. The artifact the team recovered from the MindFlayer is the Gem of Cittirine. A stunning purple and gold gem that is warm to the touch. It grows warmer as it gets closer to the other lost artifacts of the Circle of Dreams. The next item identified is the citern. After one becomes attuned to it, the wielder can cast its spells. Last is the trident, once attuned is a trident of Fish Command. Ellywick then sells her amulet she swiped from a Nobel in Waterdeep for 50 gold. Journey Back To The Surface The group makes their way back through the sewers to Waterdeep. Back in the basement of the abandoned establishment they once came down by rope, they notice there are claw marks heading up into the old shack which is now even more battered and covered in blood. Mystic Obscura believes that the water spirit that they had gotten away from them on their travel to Skullport, attacked or turned the bandits they had bribed. The group finally arrive back in Waterdeep in the early morning. Awards And Ambition After taking another long rest, Mystic Obscura meets with Random in a secluded park and presents the head of Drada, and the research they found for payment. They explain that Drada is working for Xanathar and Random explains that it would complicate things between Mystic Obscura and the Black Lodge.After an awkward exchange due to the smell and texture of the head, Random pays the team, winks at Plink, and takes his leave. Look To Cassian Eloithe suggests that they meet with Cassian to give him the 10% from their last mission, and to see if he knows anything about the Vampire in Waterdeep. They make their way to Cassian’s home and he invites them in and offers them drink. The group explains to Cassian that Arannis had disappeared, Eloithe made a deal with a Mindflayer and they needed information about a vampire in Waterdeep. Taken back by all of the information he needed to digest, he explains that he cannot be of help but will continue to support the team. Team RougeRat Mystic Obscura ventures to the address the Mindflayer gave them regarding the vampire. Not wanting to create anymore damage, the team takes a more stealthier tactic. Adrie turns into a Rat and her and Ellywick search the house. Every thing seemed normal aside from the trap door in the floor. The rest of the company gathers around the trap door as backup and Adrie and Plink go down to investigate. Plink opens a door in the tunnel and adore peeks in and the two find a room with 4 skeletal forms digging, two dead bodies on two tables, and an Undead creature standing over one of the bodies dissecting it. The creatures lock onto Adrie’s rat form and they start attacking. Adrie has turned back into her elf form and makes a run to the trap door. Ellywick dashes for the trap and makes it into the heart of the house. Maximilian , Aegon and Balasar jump down the trap and aid the girls. Ellywick jumps back down in frustration with Eloithe following behind as they take out the undead creatures. Blood Revelation The company investigates the room and hear four beings sleeping behind one of the two locked doors. Before the group can assess how to approach this situation, in comes four Mistborn guards and Cassian as a wave of relief falls over Mystic Obscura. Cassian asks if they found what they were looking for and Maximilian points to the door with the four beings inside. Cassian looks to the lock on the door and suggests that maybe they are innocent. Eloithe puts together that the four beings inside the locked door are probably food, and the vampire is behind the other door. The company decides to free the captors first, then take care of the vampire and they unlock the door. The four women frightened but relieved, make their way to the exit when one of the ladies notices Cassian and lets out a shrill scream. Cassian lets out a sigh and cuts down the woman and turns into his werewolf form. Mystic Obscura battles with the Mistborn soldiers and Cassian but are wary of going into a battle against their friend. Maximilian in the mists of battling one of the soldiers, he questions their loyalty to the Mistborn family, which earns the reply “Who do you think we are working for?” Eloithe hears this and is immediately taken back at the thought of her own family trying to kill her and her friends and can’t bring herself to fight against her own people. She casts suggestion to try to halt their attacks against her and her friends. One by now the group tries to convince the guards to halt their attacks and not attack their lady Eloithe. Balasar initiates the first attack as he sees they aren’t wavering from their mission. Cassian killed two more of the ladies being held prisoner, the last one making a run for it, however, Aegon stops her to try to get some answers. Adrie turns into a wolf to try to communicate with Cassian when Maximilian uses Thunderbolt, knocking Eloithe prone and Adrie out of wolf form. Ellywick seeing Maximilian attack her friends, draws her bow at Maximilian and questions what he is doing. Maximilian and Balasar take out two of the guards when Cassian turns his full attention on the wood-elf and bites her, hoping to transform her into one of his own but the wood-elves strength shines through. Cassian proceeds to continuously bite and claw at Adrie, showing no mercy. Balasar sees this and that was what brought him over the edge. Balasar finishes Cassian before he can kill Adrie and the last guard is killed by the distraught Eloithe. Even in her catatonic state, Eloithe pushes through the final room in search of her answers that she fears is true. Her sister is a vampire, and her family tried to kill her to keep that secret. Powers & Abilities Relationships Trivia